Zelda: The Shadow
by Kilabyte
Summary: After his battle with Ganondorf, a new evil begins to kidnap different people from around Hyrule. This challenge could be the hardest one that he will face. Can he survive the test?
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Chapter One  
  
***** This Fan Fiction takes place after Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, but Link is still an Adult, and not a kid like in the game *****  
  
Everything was quiet around Hyrule, ever since the legendary fighter Link saved this beautiful land from the evil clutches of Ganondorf.  
  
One day, a Skull Kid was standing on his tree stump, with his brand new Skull Mask on, playing his flute. All of a sudden, all the light around the Skull Kid is covered in a dark shadow. Once the dark shadow leaves, the Skull Kid is gone...with only his Skull Mask left, lonely, against the tree stump.  
  
Five days later, Link is asleep on his bed, snoring away. Suddenly, Navi flys into his house in Kokori Forest. "Link! Come on Link! Wake up! You always were such a slugabed!" After a few minutes, Link, moaning, wakes up. "Who's there? Is that you, Navi? How are you?", Link saids. "Horrible! Eveyone in Hyrule needs your help!" Link gets up off the bed, gets dressed, and gets his weapons. "Let's go see what Zelda has to say. You gonna come, Navi?" Nave nods in agreement, and they start their journey to the castle.  
  
Outside of the entrance to Kokori Forest, Link gets on Epona, and starts to ride towards the castle. On his way, he sees a dark figure flying over Lon Lon Ranch. "What in the hell? I better hurry." Link reaches the castle, and walks towards the entrance. Since he saved Princess Zelda, he doesn't have to sneak in anymore. He enters the Royal Chamber, and smiles once he sees her.  
  
"Link!", Zelda saids as she starts to run towards him. "Princess, what is happening in Hyrule?" Zelda looks down to the ground, her happiness turning into tears. Sobbing, she saids, "There is a new evil. It's not Ganondorf...this one is stronger. This creature abducts a person from where they are. We don't know what it does to them. All we know is that it is not the Sages or any royalty." Link looks down to the ground, as well, pondering. "Princess, I will find this creature, and destroy it. I promise you." What Link didn't know was that he would run into the greatest battles of his life.  
  
*************** How do you like it? I got a few more ideas and ways this story could go. If you have any more ideas, e-mail me at Kidcaster_James@hotmail.com . Thank you for reading the first ever chapter of my first ever fan fiction. Please R & R. *************** 


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Chapter Two  
  
***** Please take note that this is after Zelda: OOT, but before Majora's Mask, with some minor changes to the storyline. *****  
  
After his talk with the Princess, Link got on Epona outside the castle, and started to ride towards Zora's Fountain. Halfway there, Navi asked Link, "What do you think is wrong with the Princess? She was happy to see you, and then started crying when she started to tell you what happened. She never does that..." Link thought about what Navi said, then mutters, "I don't know what to tell you there..."  
  
When they reached Zora's Fountain, Link walked up to King Zora asked him a few questions. "King Zora, has there been any kidnappings here?" Zora lowered his head, and saids in a soft voice, "Yes. there has been a kidnapping. My daughter, Ruto, had a very close friend, named Lael. Ruto told Lael all the secrets to Zora's Fountain and Domain. She was one that my daughter and I could trust..." Link thinks for a second. "Thank you, King Zora.", as he nods and leaves Zora's Fountain.  
  
Outside the entrance to the Fountain, Link gets back on Epona, and just sits there. Navi starts to wonder what is happening and asks Link what the problem is. "Nothing...", Link saids. After saying that, Link takes out the Ocarina of Time. "Where are we going this time, Link", asks Navi. "To the Temple of The Sages. I need to talk to Ruto." Link slowly puts the mouthpiece of his Ocarina to his lips and plays the Song of Sages.  
  
Once Link's transport is complete, he sees Ruto standing on her place for the Water Temple. He walks up to her, and asks, "What did Lael know about Zora's Fountain?" Ruto looks at link like he has 3-heads, "Lael? I have never heard of a Lael!" Link looks at her the same way, "I just came from your father. he saids that you had a friend named Lael who you told all the secrets to the Fountain to. Why would your father lie?" Ruto thinks for a minute. "I don't know..."  
  
After his conversation with Ruto, Link takes out his Red Suit, and puts it on. He then takes out his Ocarina and plays the Bolero of Fire, and transports to the Death Mountain Crater...  
  
*************** So, how do you think this chapter is? Please R & R with suggestions, and ideas for remaking chapters or upcoming chapters. Thanks! *************** 


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow Chapter 3  
  
Link appears in the Death Mountian crater, and takes a look around. The crater hasn't changed a bit, besides that there are no evil beings no more. Link walks towards the exit of the crater and appears in Goron City. Since the entrance to the crater is behind the throne, he appeared before the new Goron King, Tsunt.  
  
Link bows before Tsunt and saids, "King Tsunt, I must ask you a question?". Tsunt looks to the Legendary Hero, "About what, may I ask?" Link lifts his head up, "It's about all the disappearances that is happening around Hyrule. Has anyone been taken from here?" Tsunt studies Links face for a minute, then saids, "Not at all. I would have known about it if someone was." Link bows his head, and heads toward the exit of the throne room slowly. While Link's back was turn, Tsunt's eyes glow blood red, he picks up his sword, and slashes at Link. Link, hearing the swish of the blade, rolls out of it's path. The crazed king screams and chases Link around the city. Suddenly, Link is standing on the edge of the highest cliff, with Tsunt breathing down his neck. Tsunt tries to perform a running dash towards Link, but he moves out of the way, making Tsunt fall down to his death.  
  
Two Goron's come up to Link, pick him up, and toss him out of the city. Once Link lands, they bellow, "You have killed out new king. You are no longer our brother. You have been banished from entering city or crater ever again!" Link looked at them in awe as they both walked back into the city. Link, enraged, screams back, "At least I don't have to get another one of those death hugs from you guys!" Navi looks down at Link, and saids, "Where are we going now?" Link looks at Navi, "We're going back to the castle."  
  
Link leaves the mountain, and the village below, and walks down the steps leading up to there. He then takes out his Ocarina and plays Epona's Song, to signal Epona to where he is. He gets up on her, and rides back to the castle. link walks bast the Town Center and walks right into the castle, once he enters the castle, he sees the Queen, crying while siting on her throne. "What is the matter, my Lady?", asks Link. "Princess Zelda has been kidnapped! *sobs* We don't know where she has gone or who has taken her!" Link ponder for a moment, and saids softly, "It looks like the creature just took royalty..." The Queen, hearing him, saids, "What ever are you talking about?" Link then begins to explain the disappearences and the Goron King to the Queen. "Please, whatever you do, get back my daughter." Link nods, and walks out of the castle.  
  
****So, how do you think it is going so far? Please R & R with suggestions and ideas for upcoming chapters. Link is going to have is adventure coming to an end in a few more chapters, so any ideas can help!**** 


	4. Chapter 4

The Shadow  
Chapter Four  
  
"So let's figure out what we have here, Navi. We have a Princess, a Skull Kid, a possessed Goron, and a supposed kidnapped friend of Ruto. I don't see a single connection between them all." Navi thinks for a minute. "Your right there," she saids. "Let's think of it this way. This shadow has struck in the Lost Woods, Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, and the Castle. That only leaves Lon Lon Ranch, Lake Hylia, and Gerdo Valley. Lon Lon Ranch doesn't have much to take, so the other 2 look like good places for the thing to hide, right? Let's head to the Lake and hope for the best."   
  
Navi nods her head, as Link gets onto Epona. He rides Epona around Lon Lon Ranch towards Lake Hylia. While passing the Ranch, he sees the shadow fly out of Lon Lon Ranch. Link, thinking quickly, takes out his Light Arrows and starts to fire away at the shadow. A few shots miss, but Link was able to get 2 shots directly at him. The shadow flys high up, lets out a whail, and flys towards Gerdo Valley. "Lets make the bastard wait...lets keep going to the lake," Link saids gasping.  
  
Epona jumps over the fences leading to the Lake, and appears in front of the lake. Link looks upon the lake, seeing that the water is red. He walks up to the riverbed, takes up a handfull of the red liquid, and drinks it. Right after puting the liquid to his mouth, he spits it out. "Blood...it's all blood," Link saids at awe. He then closes his eyes, and pictures the shadow slaughtering the Skull Kid, the Princess, and the Zora. "He dies....right now!", as Link gets upon Epona and rides out of Lake Hylia, destination....his fate.  
  
***** So how is the second to last chapter? There is one final chapter coming up, and I will make sure that this will be the greatest ending ever! ***** 


	5. Chapter 5

The Shadow  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Link, angerly, jumps back on Epona and rides out of Lake Hylia. He has Epona running so fast, that Epona jumped both fences in one galient leap. By the time they reached the Valley, Epona was out of breath. The skys over the Valley was completely dark. He hopped off of his steed, looked towards the entrance, and said, "Your mine!" He started running towards the entrance full speed.  
  
Once he entered the fortress area, Link saw Princess Zelda standing on a ledge of the structure, looking at something. He looked to where Zelda was looking at and found another Princess Zelda, all chained and tied up to the ceiling. "Link! Perfect timing! I caught the creature and tied him up!" said the Zelda standing on the ground. Exhausedly, the tied up Zelda saids, "No.don't be fooled, Link.that one is the shadow.he copied my image."  
  
Link suddenly looked frightened. Should he believe the first Zelda or the second one? He looked at both of them, and pondered for a minute. Link looked at the one on the ground, and said, "Bring the shadow down here, so I can kill him." The first Zelda agrees, and chants as the restrained Zelda appears, tied up, in front of him. "Please.don't do this, Link.I'm the real Zelda," saids the restrained Princess. Link takes out his Master Sword, and raises it above his head, just as the first Zelda stands next to the captured version of Zelda. Out of the corner of his eye, Link sees a blood stain on the side of the free Zelda. Suddenly, Link brings down the blade of his Master Sword.right on the free Zelda's skull. The free Zelda screams in agony as the shadow turns into a pool of black liquid and disappears underneith the sand.  
  
Link quickly unties the real Princess Zelda from the ropes that tie her hand together. Once her hands are free, she slaps Link across the face, "That is what you get for scaring me." Link winces from the slap, then Zelda kisses him, ", and that is what you get for saving me." Link and Zelda kiss once more as the scene changes from the desert of the valley to in front of the Deku Tree, covered in white clothing, their friends cheering behind them. In the distance, there is a sign, which reads, "Prince and Princess Zelda".  
  
A few days later, Link is carrying Zelda into the castle, right after their honeymoon. Once he closes the castle doors, an evil laughter surrounds the castle.the laughter of the shadow.  
  
THE END??? 


End file.
